


Hellfire

by Maone



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: “Hellfire” Uriel hissed and grabbed Aziraphale by the throat, dragging him to his feet, the angel crying out in pain as his restrained wings pulled on the chains “ You let the demon set this place on fire”





	Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> you can join my bottom!aziraphale discord server here -----> https://discord.gg/CtDxUGE

Weary eyes lifted to meet the gaze of a familiar demon, Crowley’s steps came to a halt upon entering the ruins of what once was a bookshop. 

“Hello, Crowley” Aziraphale’s friendly tone sliced through the eerie silence hanging in the air between them and Crowley could have sworn he had never felt more uncomfortable upon hearing the angel’s voice, he felt the angel’s presence pushing him _away._

“What happened here, Zira?” Crowley remained near the scorched door while his mind raced with questions and his slitted eyes scoured the darkened room. There was nothing, yet he felt the presence of many.

“Nothing for you to be concerned about” the angel replied cooly, Crowley stopped to look at him properly.

Aziraphale’s stare was burning through him and the smile on his lips felt so automatic, so un-Aziraphale like. The angel’s hands rested on the top of his legs, palms down, side by side, not crossing or fidgeting like restless angel usually would do so.

Crowley’s eyes searched the room once more, but failed to find any sign of anyone else there, nothing but the angel’s familiar aura surrounded the room, maybe a bit colder than usual-

“Are you not going to ask why I wanted you to come here?” Aziraphale snapped him out of his thoughts.

Crowley blinked slowly, he didn’t have to.

“Why?” 

Aziraphale shifted in his seat for the first time and Crowley’s hearing perked up at the clinking noise that followed it, his eyes dilated as they adjusted to the darkness behind Aziraphale. He saw a shadow of the angel’s wings, but they were twisted at an odd angle.

“I’ll be going away for a while” Aziraphale had said.

The clinking again.

“I just thought you deserved to know, after everything we’ve been through together”

Crowley’s eyes dilated further and the shadow began to form a picture.

Chains.

His wings were chained up.

Crowley felt the anger and fear rise and took an involuntary step closer, he wanted them off, they must feel so heavy on the feathered limbs, he could feel the phantom pain on his own back. As soon as his foot moved, he was stopped and the angel’s smile wavered.

Aziraphale nodded at the door.

“I think it’s time for you to go home, Crowley” he said “I’m glad you came to see me, dear.”

Crowley swallowed thickly at the finality behind those words.

“Is there no-”

“I will miss you too” there was something breaking in Aziraphale’s voice and Crowley felt his body moving on its own away from the angel and for the door. He fought it, but the angel’s will was unwavering and the demon could only helplessly look over his shoulder as those beautiful blue eyes watered with unshed tears.

“Why won’t you let me help, why are you giving up?!” Crowley shouted. 

Aziraphale chuckled at that and sniffed.

“I’m not giving up, darling, not in the slightest” he said and his hand heavily rose to his cheek to wipe at stray tear “don’t sleep too much while I’m gone, I wish to know all about the things I’m going to miss.”

Before Crowley had a time to respond to that, he was ushered out of the door and it firmly shut behind him.

“Well, I thought you would bring him along on the fiery ride, no need to miss anyone in that scenario” voice said behind Aziraphale and several figures emerged around him. Uriel crossed his arms besides Aziraphale, frowning at the door “A waste really, you know they would have reduced your penance if he came with you? He was more than willing”

Aziraphale looked up at the archangel.

“But I already have all of you coming with me”

Uriel turned to him “Well, of course-”

The scorched remnants of the bookshop set ablaze without warning and the angels in the room looked around in confusion.

“What silly point are you trying to prove here?” Uriel waved at the fire, but it didn’t cease.

“That wasn’t me” Aziraphale replied, closing his eyes with a smile.

“This isn’t a regular fire!” one of the angels cried in panic as they huddled together while the fire drew closer, licking at their feet.

“Hellfire” Uriel hissed and grabbed Aziraphale by the throat, dragging him to his feet, the angel crying out in pain as his restrained wings pulled on the chains “ You let the demon set this place on fire”

“I have done no such thing” Aziraphale croaked in his hold.

Uriel dropped Aziraphale back on the ground and made an attempt to leave, but found himself unable to. Now his eyes widened in panic as the walls of the bookshop lit up with demonic sigils, the entire place was angel proofed.

They were all trapped.

Aziraphale curled in on himself, his chained wings stretched behind him, as the angels screamed as the flames finally reached them. He closed his eyes and awaited the same fate. The discorporation small price to pay to see his captors perish in the same way. He grew to be rather morbid the more time he spent with his demon, he almost chuckled at that thought.

Moments passed and the screams died down, as well as the angels whom they belonged to. Surprised at the lack of searing pain that should have had enveloped him by now, Aziraphale slowly opened his eyes.

“Don’t move, Zira” he heard the familiar, beloved voice. He looked up to meet Crowley’s serpentine eyes, the demon stood there enveloped in fire that still raged around them, completely unphased. Aziraphale watched him as he stepped over the burning remains of the angels and reached for the chains on his wings. He yelped when the metal snapped and the weight was removed from his back as his wings finally retreated, free of the restraints.

Crowley sat down opposed to Aziraphale who now realized had sort of a barrier around him, protecting him from the hellfire. The fire started to slowly die down around them.

“I didn’t have time to make it bigger” Crowley said apologetically while Aziraphale remained uncomfortably laying on his side “and you said those sigils were useless” the demon chuckled, but there was bitterness in his words as he looked at the dead bodies of discorporated angels.

“They’ll come for me again, this won’t stop them for long” Aziraphale said with a sigh, curling further in on himself, unsure how much space he had in the small barrier.

Crowley frowned and his hand twitched as he considered comforting the angel, but he was still enveloped in fire and could hurt him.

“We’ll figure something out until they do” he replied “you didn’t stop at anything either when Hell was after me, don’t expect any less from me”

Aziraphale smiled at that and finally, Crowley saw his angel once more.


End file.
